1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction line reels, and more particularly, to construction line reels designed for safe and convenient deployment by construction workers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction workers, including carpenters, masonry workers, steel workers, and the like are frequently required to use long lengths of heavy string, referred hereinafter as construction line, pulled taut between various points in order to establish straight lines. Such straight lines are necessary in order to properly align various structural members or elements during construction of a particular structure. Construction lines are utilized for almost innumerable layout and alignment tasks which must be performed during various construction tasks both at ground level and at high, dangerous portions of partially completed structures. Therefore, construction workers frequently need to dispense construction line at dangerous heights and under other dangerous working conditions which require maximum attention by the construction worker for his own safety. For example, a worker who must walk or convey himself along a high, narrow beam, or along the top of a partially completed wall section while dispensing construction line may experience considerable difficulty focusing his attention both on keeping his balance and simultaneously dispensing the construction line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a construction line dispensing apparatus which can be safely and conveniently deployed by a construction worker while allowing the construction worker to focus maximum attention on his own safety.
Frequently, construction line is merely wound on an elongated piece of board. It is very inconvenient to dispense construction line from such a piece of board, since two hands are required to rapidly dispense the construction line from such a board and considerable attention must be directed to the line dispensing process by a construction worker to keep the board turning about its longitudinal axis and to prevent snagging or tangling of the line, especially if the worker attempts to orient the axis of the board in the direction in which the construction line is being dispensed to pull the line off of the board sideways. Thus, a construction worker dispensing construction line from a board upon which it is wound may substantially increase the danger to himself by using such a technique.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a construction line dispensing apparatus which can be conveniently and easily deployed utilizing one hand only, allowing the worker to use his other hand to brace himself or otherwise attend to his safety.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a safely and conveniently deployable construction line reel which is inexpensive.
A novelty search directed to the present invention uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,451; 109,318; 159,333; 542,564; 560,925; 686,456; 836,444; 850,236; and, 851,770. U.S. Pat. Nos. 650,925, 542,564 and 109,318 all disclose cord bearing heads rotatably mounted on spindle-like handles. However, the disclosed devices are not suitable for solving the above described problems and have not been utilized by construction workers because of their inconvenience of use. None of the disclosed devices fits easily into the pocket or work apron of a construction worker due to various protrusions and extending edges. None has a cord bearing head which is substantially elongated in the direction of its axis of rotation. Hence, the disclosed devices must be carefully oriented so that the axis of rotation of the cord bearing head is very nearly perpendicular to the direction in which the cord or line is being dispensed in order to avoid snagging and/or tangling of the line being dispensed. This is especially true of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 109,318. The line reel of U.S. Pat. No. 542,564 is constructed of heavy wire, does not have an elongated cord-bearing head, and would not be suitable for being carried in a construction worker's pocket or work apron. The device is not easily grippable, is likely to snag the line being dispensed, and is generally unsuitable for constant use in the construction field.
There is clearly an unmet need for a cheap, rugged, safely and easily deployable construction line reel which can be conveniently and easily fitted into a construction worker's pocket and is yet capable of carrying lengths of construction line up to approximately 300 feet.
Accordingly, a further object of the invention is to provide a safely and conveniently deployable construction line dispensing apparatus which overcomes the shortcomings of the above mentioned prior art.